The Common Room
by seritha
Summary: Just a short H/G one shot


He was an obsession.

Some would say an unhealthy obsession but those were the ones who didn't realize why he was an obsession.

She always watched him, always knew where he was at. It was almost unbearable to have him so close and yet he was so far. Yet she watched, waited, patiently.

She could never get him out of her head, especially when other boys would come and talk to her. She couldn't not compare them to him.

None of them had a smile that could melt her on the spot. Or such captivating eyes that made her lose all sense of time. The way he commanded her attention by a simple touch on her arm. Or even the way that she could literally melt into his arms when he hugged her.

She knew he was her obsession and she had no problem with that.

Now, said obsession, was sitting on the couch in the common room. He gazed into the fire, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat forward. His sleeves had been rolled up, revealing strong forearms.

And she could safely say that his arms and chest where just as fit. As she was the _only_ woman to have been able to see him without a shirt on.

He ran his fingers through his always disheveled hair. She knew that movement, something was irritating him. But she remained in her seat for another moment.

If he wanted company he would show it and right now he was too busy thinking something over. So this gave her ample time to sit and look him over uninterrupted. Her eyes locked on his glorious raven hair. She had been dying to run her fingers through his hair, to give it a reason to stand up.

Then her eyes slid down to look at his eyes. The green eyes swirling with his frustration. She knew every shade his eyes could change too. A light green when he was happy and laughing. A deep green when he was frustrated and angry. There were so many but she wasn't going to go over all of them at this very minute.

He had changed positions, sitting back, his head resting back, and eyes closed. She got up with ease, quietly making her way over to him. Her eyes gazed around the common room, seeing no one besides them there. It was late at night and most of them were already in bed.

She approached him slowly, watching his chest rise and fall with his steady, even breathing.

"I was wondering if you would come over," he said quietly.

She smiled as she sat down beside him, drawing her legs up so she could face him on the couch.

"I figured you needed some time to yourself," was her response.

He turned to look at her, his eyes a glassy green color. She smiled at him, meeting his gaze.

"I appreciate it. What were you thinking on?"

"What makes you think I've been thinking something over?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Because of the look in your eyes," he told her with a casual shrug.

"I didn't realize you paid so much attention," she teased.

Something flickered in his eyes and was gone just as quickly. This made Ginny curious.

"What makes you think I do?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"You just said you knew something was on my mind," she responded as she leaned back against the side of the couch. His eyes followed her, sliding down as he watched her movements.

She was wearing a plain white shirt and her school skirt. She knew he couldn't see anything, as she was always careful about her skirt when she was sitting. However, his eyes did linger on her legs and she was quite proud of how muscular and well shaped they were.

Her amusement grew as she watched him look away quickly, his cheeks slightly pink.

After a moment she leaned forward, shifting her legs back down as she sat side by side beside him, her shoulder against his.

Harry looked sideways at her.

"So what's on _your_ mind?" she asked as she gazed into the fire.

"This and that," he said quietly.

She could still feel his eyes on her and after a moment she turned to meet his dazzling green eyes.

"Which would be?"

"Not a lot," he responded.

"You're purposefully trying to be evasive and it's a bit annoying."

He grinned at her. "Same thing you like to do when I ask you questions."

She chuckled softly, turning to look back into the fire that blazed. He shifted, moving his arm to wrap around her waist, drawing her closer. It wasn't uncommon for the two to be found like this. When Harry needed comfort he sought out Ginny, pulling her to him, using her as a sort of anchor.

This she had no problem with as she leaned into him, snuggling into his side. He was just as much of a comfort to her as she was to him.

They sat in silence for a while, the two just gazing into the fire in front of them. Soon she began to doze off, the rest of the day having finally caught up with her. He shifted, startling her into awareness. She turned to look up at him but he just smiles calmly and pulled her down with him.

Now they lay face-to-face on the common room couch. His arms and legs wrapped around her. She smiled at him and rested her forehead to his.

"What's bothering you?" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"It's this whole war, I just feel useless," he told her just as quietly.

"You're not," she responded as she tightened her leg around his in comfort.

"There is so much I want to do, so many I want to protect."

She nodded as she listened. "You can't protect everyone; you have to know that they can do it themselves."

"Yeah but that still doesn't make it any easier on me. Especially because I want it all over, to move on, and live _my_ life."

"And it will be, you just have to wait. I know that sucks but all of us have to do it. That and you can't put _everything_ on hold even if there is a war. It changes people and you don't want to lose any opportunities."

He nodded and held her as close as possible. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in deeply as his scent flooded her senses.

"But I can't do everything I want, I can't let someone else get hurt for being too close to me."  
"You can't let him win and he will if you don't hold onto something that means a lot to _you_."

"I already am," he whispered softly in her ear.

She leaned back, looking up into his eyes. They were a deep emerald green color. There was so much emotion in his eyes that she could barely grasp any of it.

Suddenly it hit her and her eyes went wide.

"Me," she breathed her heart twisting painfully in her chest.

He nodded slowly his eyes bright with emotion now. "Always."

Tears began form in the corner of her eyes. He reached up, running his fingers against her cheek, then down her jaw, and her neck. Her hand came up to wrap around his, holding his hand in hers as she tried to wrap her mind around what his eyes were telling her.

He leaned forward, his lips gently brushing against hers.

"I love you," he told her before his lips claimed hers.

Her eyes slid shut as stars exploded behind her eyes. His lips were soft yet demanding against hers. Her hand came up, sliding her fingers into his hair, causing him to groan softly. He held her tighter, her body molding to his.

When his tongue ran against her lips she granted him access and melted further against him as he absolutely devastated her body. She clung to him, unable to do anything else.

He pulled back, trying to get some air into his lungs. She whimpered softly when his lips left hers and she pulled him back down to her. He went willingly, shifting them so that she lay completely under him.

She sighed happily as his lips began to travel down her jaw to her neck. Her legs remained wrapped around his.

"Mine," was all he managed to gasp in her ear before their lips fused together again.

Her body was on fire, every inch of her was crying for his attention and he just didn't seem to be moving fast enough.

"Always," she whimpered as his fingers tangled in her hair, his lips on her neck once more.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she would definitely have some marks to cover up on her neck tomorrow but couldn't manage to get anything more then a word out of her mouth.

Suddenly he pulled himself away, hovering over her. She groaned in disappointment as she looked up at him. His green eyes dark with want as they gazed down at her. She could feel that her lips were already swollen but she didn't care, she only wanted more.

"I don't want to lose you," he told her gently.

She gave him a soft smile. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Promise."

"Promise."

He bent down, capturing her lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

"You're mine now," she said calmly, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."  
"Well I would _love_ for you to get off my sister," Ron drawled from the stairwell.

The two moved to look at him but neither would separate from the other.

"Hey," Ginny said with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's great that you two have admitted to liking each other but do you honestly have to make such a spectacle in the _middle_ of the common room?"

"No but it seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry responded lightly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I expect you upstairs in five minutes or you're gonna regret it." With that he disappeared up the stairs.

"That went well," Ginny responded.

"Yes it did."

Ginny pulled him back down, kissing him with everything she had. He responded immediately, savoring the taste of her. She pulled away first, smiling at him.

"You better go before he gets upset."

Harry groaned. "I'd rather not."

"We've got time," she told him with a laugh as she managed to get out from under him.

"Why not now then?"

"Because we've classes in the morning. I love you," she whispered in his ear.

When she pulled back his eyes were the brightest she'd ever seen him. He reached for her but she moved out of his reach.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry smiled as he got to his feet, catching her around the waist as he kissed her lovingly.

"Tomorrow," he promised as the two separated for the night.

* * *

**A/N: I know its been like ages since I actually wrote something! Sad as that is but I am like totally up and down about everything. It's been quite interesting as of late becuz my lil sis and I spent like two full days rearranging our room and its STILL not fully cleaned -.- its kind of sad actually but what can you do about it.**

**I am hoping to get some more things up but have been like totally short on ideas of what to do with anything quite frankly but oh well. I am hoping to get up a new chapter to my stories on my birthday which is on the 29th so thats a goal of mine. I usually post SOMETHING on my birthday so I hope that you all like whatever that may be.**

**It was just a lil story that I started a few weeks ago and finally got around to finishing. Nothing too important but I think it was pretty good. **

**Thanks to all who read and no its not betaed so don't comment on my lack of words or commons or bad spelling cuz I don't care but a review is always nice. **

**Seritha**


End file.
